Lunch Time with Seven Year Old Percabeth
by Chelleus
Summary: "Why would you want to eat carrots?" "Why would you want to eat celery? "Because I hate carrots more than I hate celery." "..." "..." "These carrots are gross!" "Told you so."


**Warning: This is a completely pointless story about a cute little green eyed kid and a gray eyed princess we now dub as Percabeth. All dialogue. All human.**

**By the way, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything affiliated with it, or claim to ever have owned it in my entire life. You people are delusional. And just for good measure, I don't own Annabeth cookies either.**

**Lunch Time with Seven Year Old Percabeth**

"Okay children, grab your lunchboxes, we're going outside for lunch today."

"Yes Mrs. Reed!"

* * *

"Hey Anniebweth!"

"My name's not Anniebweth, Pwerseus."

"Don't call me Perseus!"

"I didn't call you Perseus."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I called you _Pwerseus_."

"Don't call me _Pwerseus_ either!"

"Then don't call me Annibweth then."

"Fine I won't."

"You won't?"

"Nope, you're Smarty Pants."

"I'm not a Smarty Pants!"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a wise person."

"Oh, then you're a Wise Girl."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wait, what's a Seaweed Brain?!"

"You're a Seaweed Brain."

"How come I'm a Seaweed Brain? Why aren't you a Seaweed Brain?"

"Because my head isn't filled with seaweed.

"Oh.. Wait! My head isn't filled with seaweed!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Well there certainly isn't any brains in there."

"Mrs. Reed! Anniebweth said I didn't have any brains!"

"Play nice you two!"

"Yes Mrs. Reed."

* * *

"Is that chocolate in your sandwich?"

"Yep, mommy says it's um... She says it's made of pretzel-nut."

"There's no such thing as pretzel-nut Seaweed Brain!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what's in my sandwich?"

"Let me see it then."

"No! Eat your own pretzel-nut sandwich!"

"I don't have a pretzel-nut sandwich."

"Why not?"

"'Cause pretzel-nuts don't exist!"

"Phhhhpp"

"Phhhhpp to you too!"

* * *

"Seaweed Brain"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because mommy made them special for me!"

"I'll trade you one of my special cookies."

"Are they blue?"

"Uhh, nope, not blue."

"Then no deal!"

"But they have fudge in the middle!"

"What kind of cookies have fudge in them?"

"What kind of cookies are blue?"

* * *

"Wise Girl?"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Do you want my celery?"

"Why would I want your celery?"

"Because I don't want them."

"Well I don't want my carrots either."

"Wanna trade?"

"Why would you want to eat carrots?"

"Why would you want to eat celery?

"Because I hate carrots more than I hate celery."

"..."

"..."

"These carrots are gross!"

"Told you so."

* * *

"Imma throw my stuff away Seaweed Brain, don't touch my cookies."

"Uh-huh"

"I'm serious. Don't touch them!"

"I won't touch them Anniebweth."

"It's Annabeth."

"Nope, it's Anniebweth."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, go throw your stuff away."

* * *

"PERCY!"

"Ywes?"

"You stole my cookies!"

"No I didwn't"

"Mrs. Reed!"

"Yes honey?"

"Percy stole my cookies!"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Then why are there cookie crumbs all over your face?!"

"I didn't steal your cookies. I ate them. Duh!"

"Now Percy, that's not very nice."

"Yeah Seaweed Brain, that's not very nice."

"Now apologize to Annabeth about eating her cookies."

"I'm sorry your cookies got eaten Wise Girl."

"Now Percy, I want a real apology from you."

"Yes, Mrs. Reed."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry I ate your cookies Anniebweth."

"Good, now Annabeth, do you accept Percy's apology?"

"Were the cookies good?"

"Yep, they were super yummy!"

"Then apology accepted."

* * *

"Goodbye kids, have a good rest of the day!"

"Bye Mrs. Reed!"

* * *

"Thanks for the cookies Anniebweth."

"Y-you're welcome."

* * *

"Annabeth?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Who was the boy back there?"

"His name was Percy daddy."

"Are you friends?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I dunno."

"Then why did he kiss you?"

"Daddy!"

"Hey, I just want to know why he kissed my little girl."

"I'm a big girl now daddy."

"I can see that honey. Why else would you be kissing that boy?"

"DADDY!"

* * *

**What did I just write? I suppose it's... Oh! I got one. It's about seven year olds, so I decided to write like one! **

**...**

**Yeah... o_o**

**Review?**


End file.
